Scared
by generalhospital4life
Summary: This is a story about a trauma that Kristina faces and how she can overcome it.
1. Chapter 1

**Info about the story: Kristina is 5**

** Molly is 4**

** Sam and Jason have a 3 year old daughter named Lyla. **

On Friday night Sam Lyla and Jason went over to the Lake House to babysit Kristina and Molly. They had picked up some take-out Chinese food and ice cream and planned to have a movie night. When they arrived they found both girls standing in the living room yelling at each other, but as soon as they heard the door open they stopped, looked over at Sam Jason and Lyla, looked at each other and ran over to them to give them each a hug and Lyla a kiss on the head.

As soon as everyone was settled in and the movie had started Molly, wrapped in her blanky and cuddling her Lamby walked over to Jason plopped down into his lap next to Lyla and promptly fell asleep. Kristina on the other hand was sitting on the couch, as far away from everyone as she could manage, staring off into space.

Soon after the movie started Kristina told Sam and Jason that she was going to go to her room because she was really tired. Sam nodded her head in approval as Kristina headed for her room.

Once in her room Kristina curled into a ball on the floor and started to cry, thinking of the terrible thoughts that consumed her mind once again.

After the movie was finished Sam looked over to Jason and noticed that Molly and Lyla were fast asleep on his lap. Seeing how at peace they were, Sam whispered to Jason that she was going to go check on Krissy to see if she was asleep yet, and to make sure she changed into pajama's.

When Sam opened the door to Kristina's room she almost tripped on her younger sister. She was curled up in a fetal position sobbing. Alarmed Sam took her into her arms and started to rock her. Soon enough Kristina's sobs stopped. She looked up at Sam and said "please don't leave me." Sam promised that she would stay, and with relief Kristina was finally able to close her eyes and fall asleep. Sam looked at her little sister's scared face and decided that she couldn't break her promise so she brought her out to the living room where Jason gave her a questioning look. She put Kristina on the couch tucked a pillow under her head and wrapped her in blankets. Then she reached down to take Molly to her bed. She felt the little girl stir as she held her, and felt her snuggle closer into Sam.

In Molly's room Sam pulled back the covers and laid Molly down, searching though her drawers for Pajama's. After a few seconds of searching she found a nightgown that she had gotten Molly for Christmas. She quickly put them on a sleeping Molly and then tucked her into the bed.

When she returned to the living room she saw Jason sitting on the floor with Lyla who was still sound asleep. Pleased with all the girls sleeping Sam sat on the floor and cuddled with Jason until they both fell asleep.

When Sam woke up it was 1:30 am, she started to get up, when her mother came home. She ran over to Alexis, wanting to tell her what had happened with Kristina. After telling her mother this Alexis started to go pale, so she decided to walk with her mom to the kitchen so they could sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam led her mother to the kitchen. Pulled the chair out for her, and then sat down herself. She looked at her mom and said "Mom, something is really wrong with Krissy."

Alexis looked at her and said "she's been acting like this for a week now. I really don't know what happened."

Sam nodded to her mother and replied "Ok, well I am really worried about her. Do you think that it would be ok for me to take her and Molly over to the apartment for a few days? I want to see if she will tell me what happened."

Alexis looked up and said "ok, but Sam promise me that you will call me every night and tell me how they are."

Sam nodded her agreement and went to tell Jason.

As Sam told Jason he nodded and finally said "that sounds good, and Lyla will love the company."  
>Sam whispered her thanks and went to get Molly who was still asleep in her room. Jason reached back and grabbed Lyla's carseat and carefully placed her in. Then he crawled over to where Kristina was sleeping, put one arm under her legs and the other under her neck. He held her close to him as he waited for Sam to come back with Molly.<p>

Sam tip toed into Molly's room trying not to be so loud. When she reached her sisters bed she tapped her on the shoulder and told Molly that "mom says you and Krissy can stay over with Jason, Lyla and me for a few nights." Molly nodded, and Sam picked her sister up.

When Sam got out to Jason, She picked up the carrier that was holding their daughter. She thought to herself how much she wanted to have another daughter who could play with Lyla.

When they arrived at the Penthouse Molly and Kristina woke up. Kristina started to cry because she had just woken up and hadn't been told she was leaving her house. Jason motioned to Sam telling her that he was going to bring Molly and Lyla upstairs and that she could stay and help Kristina. She nodded her thanks, and walked over to Kristina.

Sam reached into the car, unbuckled Kristina and tried to soothe her. Whispering things like "Krissy your ok. You are just having a little sleepover with Lyla." After Kristina was all unhooked Sam picked her up and she cuddled into Sam. Sam just stood there rocking her little sister back and forth trying to get her to stop crying. After 5 minutes Kristina was asleep and Sam started to go up the stairs to put her to bed. She pulled the covers back and tucked Kristina into bed next to Molly. She kissed her forehead and then walked over to Molly's side to do the same. After she left her sister's room she walked over to hers where her daughter and Jason were. She stood over the crib kissed Lyla and went over to Jason where they cuddled until they both fell asleep.


End file.
